The Choice
by TV.Junkie.197
Summary: The Choice, was it right? Did Blaine choose the right person, whom he was going to spend the rest of his life with..or so he hoped.


_A/N: Hey Everyone, FIRST GLEE Story. YAY. I just finished the story, I was editing some of it and I hit my backspace to many times and my browser when back a page, I lost the story, So I will try to write it agian, hopefully I'll have time. As Always...  
Austin_

**The Choice**

**Chapter One: The Choice**

_**Finn**_

"Hey how was your day" I say to Blaine Anderson.

"Okay, nothing special I've picked out a song I want to sing to you" He says and all I can manage out was an "oh" "I'm sing One and Only, I thought it was fitting" He says and returns to his school work. _He's such a nerd. A nerd that I think I'm in- No! Oh God No! I'm not gay, This was all Sam's idea, but I couldn't do it to him, I couldn't brea- Finn...Finn._

"Finn" Blaine yells "You've been standing there for like five minutes, here sit" he pats the bed where he want me to sit. He adjust's himself so he is face my side and I (sit deep in thought) am looking blanky at the wall. Then I begin to feel this warm air on my cheek. _Oh, he is going to kiss me. _Quickly I pull away and stand up.

"What was that for" he says

"I.. I just have to go." I then I practicly run out of the room, down the stairs, past Blaines parent and in to my truck where I race out of there drive way and down the road... All without even saying 'Good bye"

**_Blaine_**

"Where is he going, he didn't even say good bye to me" I say to myself watching Finn race off through my window. _I just need someone to talk to, but who...Dare I say it... Santana._ I grab my phone off my bed and start searching though my contacts for Santana.

**-Hey Santana, it's Blaine, I know we don't talk much but I need your help BA**

**-Sure who's ass do I have to kick LatinaLove**

**-No you don't have to do that I was, 'well me and Finn are dating. You cant't say anything, he would have a fit if I told someone, I don't know what's up but he's acting really distant. ****BA**

**-Still ?really? I thought he would have, nm, and I won't tell a soul. LatinaLove**

**-Wait what do you mean, what would he done by now, and you already knew?. BA**

**-Okay yes, I knew and I just need you to listen for a minute I have some info that will rock your world. LatinaLove**

**-This better be good BA**

**-So me and Puck were having a late night fuck sessions and then instead of screaming my name, he was, well screaming yours. LatinaLove**

**-No!, Noah Puckerman is my best friend and.. not to mention the striaghtest man on earth. Ugh I'm so confushed, but I'm still worried about Finn. BA.**

**-Okay little gay boy just accept the fact that Puck has fucked a few guys and wants to fuck you, he loves sex and you too aparently. But anyway I don't think you can handle the news about Finn it's pretty harsh I already broke the Good news to you so all you have left is Bad LatinaLove**

**-Just Because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't take it, gosh gay men take it in the ass BA**

**-Well you wouldn't be saying that if it was Puck drilling your ass but getting back to the point, Sam wanted Finn to date you and then break up with you publicly so your heart would be boken, just like** he** claims you did by asking him out and making none of the girls want to date him. Sorry Babe LatinaLove**

**-What! Your kidding today I learned that the guy I've practicly been in love with from the first day I was here is well at least bi and I might have a chance with him. and the guy the said he fell for me is just playing me. **

I look at my clock it's already 4:27pm

**-Why don't I pick you up and bring you to the football field there a surprise there for you...LatinaLove**

**-I don't know what ur up to but if Finn breaks up with me today I swear, I will throw the biggest bitch fit you've ever seen.**

Santana arrives at my house around 4:45.  
We drive to McKinely and she literally pulls me out of the car. She then leads me to the feild, the stand are empty and it's pitch black.

"What are we doing, there is no one here" I say

"Oh just wait and see" She says and postions me, telling me not to move until I feek it's the right time. Suddenly the lights flashs towards one person, stand at the bottom bleachers. It's Finn. _Oh God_ is all I can think. _He's gonna break up with me, oh I'm cut that bitch Santana for bringing me here. _I was anraged. But then music starts to play, the song One and Only.

_**Finn**_

**You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day,  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows  
Why it's taken me so long  
To let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want**

All that's is going though my mind is: _Does he really mean it._

**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before**  
**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,**  
**You never know if you never try**  
**To forgive your past and simply be mine.**

He does mean it. Yes, he loves me. I Think, I Hope

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**  
**Promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**  
**So come on and give me a chance**  
**To prove that I'm the one who can**  
**Walk that mile until the end starts**

He keeps, looking at someone, it wasn't me, it wasn't Santana, it was Racheal Berry, I knew he wasn't singing to me, ugh I should be mad at Racheal but I'm not, Wasn't her fault it was Finn's fault. Just the Finn begins to sing the next verse but stop when he and I both hear another person singing, it was Puck.

**_Puck_**

**_If I've been on your mind  
You hang on every word I say  
Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name  
Will I ever know how it feels to hold you close?  
And have you tell me whichever road I choose you'll go_**

**I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before**  
**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all,**  
**You'll never know if you never try**  
**To forgive your past and simply be mine**

**I dare you to let me be your, your one and only**  
**I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms**  
**So come on and give me a chance**  
**To prove that I'm the one who can**  
**Walk that mile until the end starts**

He was looking and I knew he MEANT everyword he said. I knew at that point I was in love with Noah Puckerman.

He begins down the bleachers and I begin walking towards Finn, know that right before I walk to the bleachers, I have to choose. And I Choose..

**Me and Puck singing in unison**

**So I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy to hold in your arms  
So come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts  
Come on and give me a chance  
To prove that I'm the one who can  
Walk that mile until the end starts.**

We continue to walk towards eachother and when we meet so do our lips.

_A/N: Hope that was what you guys were hoping, I love this pairing, they would be perfect together, can't wait to see how the relationship grows. As Always...  
Austin._


End file.
